The Gala of Unbelievable Dates
by Boque
Summary: Needing a third partner, Ginny and Katie enlist the help of Hermione for their Quidditch Trio Tryouts. Unfortunately, in order to be known in the Quidditch world, they have to be connected to the right people and funding. Oliver Wood ensures them that thi


Summary: Needing a third partner, Ginny and Katie enlist the help of Hermione for their Quidditch Trio Tryouts. Unfortunately, in order to be known in the Quidditch world, they have to be connected to the right people and funding. Oliver Wood ensures them that this will be done, but at what cost?

Author's Note: It's been so long since I've written a fiction! I hope you guys do enjoy this & I will try my hardest to continue the chapters as soon as I can!

Website:

* * *

"The Gala of Unbelievable Dates"

**Chapter One – **_**Teaching Miss Granger**_

"I'm not quite sure I can do this," Hermione said shakily, holding the broom with her right hand. "I couldn't even raise it an inch in my first year. What makes you think I'll be able to actually _fly_ it?"

Ginny gave Katie a nervous look and nodded in agreement. "She had to have Harry raise her broom for her."

Katie groaned and plopped herself onto the grassy hill, blonde hair splaying around her head. Four weeks from now, she would be preparing for her Quidditch team auditions, along with Ginny. There were in desperate need of a third partner, especially since Quidditch teams were now looking for trios. A logical reason would be to have Oliver Wood, a close friend of theirs, floo over and help them or to find another player who actually _knew_ how to play the game. But, alas, they stuck with the first plan that popped into their heads:

Hermione Granger learning the ways, strategies, techniques, skills, and system of Quidditch.

It was simple enough. They would teach her the basics; flying, diving, catching the snitch, throwing the quaffle, and guarding the posts.

Problem was - Hermione was terrified of flying, or anything that had to do with broomsticks, Quidditch, the pitch, and Quidditch players. Her life was based on her internship at the Ministry, her work, tidiness, her family and friends, and of course, her reading. Flying was the last thing, just before men, on her to-do-list.

"Hermione," Katie started, "we really need you for this. You already live with us, you're our best friend, and, to top it all off, it makes everything less complicated. We won't need to floo anyone over for practices and we won't have to deal with incompetence-"

Ginny snorted and glanced at the trembling Hermione. "Quite sure about that, Katie?"

"Don't be cruel, Ginny," Katie scolded. "We'll need Hermione for this, just as much as we need each other."

Hermione gulped and stared at her two friends. "I can't waste my time flying. I've got depositions to finish and essays to write. I'm going to be at the Ministry most of the time. It's impossible for me to juggle all these tasks at once! I simply can't fly and do all my work at the same time!" she screeched, her hazel eyes firing up.

Ginny shrugged. "She's right," she agreed, "She's not very … well … _gifted_ … when it comes to flying."

Katie took a deep breath and looked up at Ginny with blue eyes. "I think we'll have to call in reinforcements."

Ginny grinned. "You really think we should call them up? I mean, Katie, we _can_ do this on our own, you know."

The options were weighed- teaching a grueling, time consuming game of Quidditch to Hermione, or, getting a hold of three of the five best players they knew.

Katie chose the latter.

"Ginny," she said, "go grab a parchment and quill. We're owling our favorite men."

Harry growled roughly as he glided onto the ground, stalking over to the ever-grinning Fred Weasley. "Think it's funny, do you?" he asked, throwing his broomstick aside and folding up his sleeves. "Think it's funny to knock me off my broom, take the snitch, _fling it at me_ – and then continue on with the game?"

Fred snickered and eyed Harry's movements with interest. "You wanna fight, mate?" he asked, smirking at his twin and his little brother. "Let's have a go then, shall we?" Fred cracked his head to the side and shed off his Quidditch robes, glancing at Ginny, who proceeded to roll her eyes. "I'm sure the chits would love to see a little tussle between the _amazing_ Harry Potter and me."

Harry grinned. "Alright, Weasley," he stated determinedly, "let's do this the _muggle_ way. No wands, no broomsticks, and," he glanced at George, "_no help_."

"You're a great sport, Potter," Fred commented, nearing him. "Especially about having guys like me pummel your ass."

Before Harry could retort, a quick blur ran past them, a loud screech ringing throughout the backyard of the Burrow.

"_Ronald_!" wailed a frightened voice.

Ginny eyes widened. "Bloody hell," she cursed, "we forgot about Hermione!"

Everyone quickly tossed aside what they were doing and ran after the hysterical woman, who was trying her best to balance herself on the broom. Ron was already in the air, speeding towards her, hand outstretched. Hermione couldn't help but yell as she spun in circles, unable to control the speed and the force of her flying. Her curly, brown hair whipped past her, hitting her cheeks, obscuring her vision and eliminating any control that she might have had.

From underneath them, Katie motioned for Oliver to throw her an extra broom, afraid for both Hermione and Ron. For Hermione, because, well, she looked as if she was going to fly herself to death; and for Ron, because, if he got the chance to stop her, she would bludgeon him with the broomstick for convincing her to fly at such an early stage.

"You take the north end," Oliver commanded, "I'll have to take the south."

"Why don't we just use a spell to levitate her back down?" Ginny suggested, out of breath from running.

"You know any?" Katie asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Um … no."

"That's what I thought," Katie replied, laughing. She looked up and spotted two specks, both wrapped tightly around each other. "I think he's got her," she informed everyone.

George shook his head. "He's not going to be so bloody heroic after she's done with him."

"I only pray that she goes easy on him," Ginny added.

Harry's face twisted into a face of nervousness. "They're a hundred feet in the air and Hermione is wrapped around Ron. I think he's _already_ dead."

"That was pretty good for a start, Hermione," Oliver commented, passing Hermione a hot cup of tea. "I've seen lasses fly themselves into the dirt, I have."

* * *

Hermione shivered uncontrollably and pulled the blankets around her tighter. After experiencing her near death moment, she shrieked for Ronald to bring her down and carry her back into the Burrow, where Molly was waiting, ladle in hand. She smacked Ron repeatedly on the head for being so dense. Ron apologized profusely and could only stand, watching hopelessly as Ginny and Katie burrowed Hermione under a ton of quilts on the couch.

"I think you've overcome your fear, Hermione," Katie said encouragingly, smiling weakly.

Hermione glowered at her. "This," she motioned to her quivering body, "is what you call _conquering_ my fear?! Katie, I almost bloody _died_ out there!"

Ginny scoffed. "Don't be overdramatic, 'Mione! It wasn't that bad! I think you did great out there! Don't lower yourself to the standards of a house-elf."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Ginny!" she scolded. "House-elves are people, too, you know! They're not slaves and they can certainly play professional Quidditch if they wish!" Throwing the blankets off her body, Hermione sat up and placed the cup on the coffee table. "Why, I bet if we pulled a petition together and got enough signatures, we can get them to get up there and fly those-"

"And I think it's time for bed!" announced Oliver, clapping his hands together and grinning. He walked over the fireplace and glanced at Hermione. "I'll be here early in the morning for you next lesson, Hermione. You better be awake, lass. If not, I'll send these goons on you." He gestured to Fred and George, who both smirked playfully.

Oliver flooed out quickly, leaving the others behind.

Later that night, when the three girls apparated back to their flat, Hermione sat across from Ginny and Katie and asked, shakily, "Why am I doing this for you, again?"

Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Hermione, you know very well that scouts are looking out for trios this year. Ginny and I have been trying _very_ hard with try-outs, but, we haven't gotten anything. We're amazing fliers, yet, we're the ones put last and the reasons as to why are because, one – we don't have the right connections like the other women do. And, two – our budget isn't well enough to supply us with proper gear. Last, but not least, three – we need a third flier in order to make our routine perfect. We could have easily chosen another player, but, again, it'd be easier just to choose you. You're a fast learner and although you're terrified of heights and of flying, I think you can really master this. You don't have to do anything drastic; all you need to do is support our talent. That's all I'm asking."

"This is going to take up so much time, Katie," Hermione complained, shutting her book and snuggling into the sofa. "I've got an internship, if you haven't remembered."

"I've got a job, too, Hermione," Ginny chimed in. "Working at the bookstore isn't as easy as it sounds."

"It pays well, though," Katie said.

"We need you," Ginny stressed. "You know we deserve this. I'm fresh out of Hogwarts and you're both already graduates. I want the rest of my life dedicated to playing Quidditch."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Oliver blew his whistle loudly and yelled, "Again, Hermione, again!"

Three weeks had already passed since Hermione's frightening first experience on a broomstick. Oliver, player for Puddlemere United, had been teaching her everyday, every hour. This blocked out most of Hermione's work, including her very elite position at the Ministry. She hadn't slept for days and spent many of her nights working on research papers and asking for help from her partner, Royce. She couldn't believe his audacity when he claimed he couldn't help her, because he had some planning to do for his sister's wedding.

He watched over and over as Hermione dove down low, hand outstretched, fighting to catch the ever-moving snitch. Her eyes were glued to the gold orb and she swiftly ignored the chatter of the Weasley's around her. "Closer!" Oliver bellowed, straining his neck to get a better view of her form.

Once again, Hermione came to close to the ground, hitting it hard, her body bouncing off the grass. Groaning in frustration, the brunette stood up, brushed her robes off and mounted her broom, determined to catch that snitch.

"If you accomplish this today, Hermione, we'll move on to dodging bludgers," Oliver proclaimed piercingly.

Hermione merely nodded and zoomed off, following the tiny object before her.

Out in the pitch, Ginny sat beside Katie, nudging her as Hermione made a rapid move. "Did you see that?!" she asked, shocked.

Katie nodded proudly. "You'd think she was a natural."

"I think she is," Ginny replied, amazed.

Looking far out into the pitch, Katie watched as Ron tackled his new girlfriend, Paige into the ground. The two had met at a Quidditch gathering, just outside of Surrey. It had only been two months, but, in those sixty days, the two have been inseparable. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" Katie asked, throwing Ginny a warm glance.

Ginny smiled. "He's mesmerized by her, Katie. You should see the way he looks at her when she's speaking to someone else. I'm sure they'll be married in no time. He's been skiving off practice just to see her!"

Ron had joined Puddlemere United just after he graduated Hogwarts two years ago. Joining Oliver felt familiar and was a good thing, considering Ron didn't know anyone else on the team. The love of Quidditch and the love for Paige battled gruesomely in his heart. No one was surprised when his undying adoration for Paige won.

"Harry's betting on how long before Ron gets her pregnant," Katie informed, bursting into laughs. "I don't understand how the two are best friends! Harry thinks that Ron'll forget protection and go straight for the kill."

Ginny chuckled loudly. "I doubt that. I don't think Ron's ready to something like that. He's too much of a bumbling coward to try."

"_Oliver_!" a voice rang.

Katie's head sprang up quickly, spotting Hermione hovering above the pitch with a gold, flittering sphere in her hands. "Holy Circe," Katie breathed, "she's _caught_ it!"

Everyone stood around Hermione, praising her on her catch.

"I can't believe it!" she gushed, eyes glazed and cheeks red. "All I did was stretch my arm out and scoop – and _look_ – I've got it!"

Ron grinned widely. "That was bloody amazing, 'Mione. Harry couldn't have done it better himself!"

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Ron."

"This is perfect," Oliver announced, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "This gives us a chance to attend the Quidditch Gala tomorrow night."

Katie stared at him confusedly. "Quidditch Gala? Oliver, what are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious!" Ginny exclaimed. "That Quidditch Gala is exclusive. Only a few members of each team get to attend!"

Ron grumbled incoherently.

"What was that, Ron?" Katie inquired, leaning closer to the redhead.

"He didn't receive an invitation," Oliver replied, very amused.

"Oliver!" Paige scolded, hugging a pouting Ron to her chest. "Don't be rude! You know very well he wanted to come to this thing!" Ron reached out a hand and tugged on a curly, brown lock of Paige's hair.

"If Ron wasn't even invited, how on earth are we going to get in?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips.

Oliver smiled broadly, already knowing the solution. "I'm going to find you dates, obviously," he answered cockily.

"For all _three_ of us?! Oliver, even _you_ don't have that many close friends," joked Katie, unconvinced.

Oliver threw her a dark look. "I'm not finding all three of you lasses dates. Hermione is going to be my escort."

"_What_?!" Hermione screeched, pulling away from him. "_Your escort_?!"

Oliver exhaled in frustration. He didn't know why, but the girls were definitely stressing him out. With both him and Ron skipping out on practices, the team didn't really have much to work on. "You both said you wanted Hermione to learn the ways of Quidditch, did you not?" he asked.

"Yes, but -"

"In order to do that, she needs to be out in the Quidditch world. Scouts already know about the two of you, they now need to see her. Have you seen her fly? She's amazing - especially since she's just beginning. I know you both need the right people to get you into these Galas, and I can do that for you. Just give me some time today and tomorrow morning to find you both dates. Don't underestimate me. It's not going to be that hard," he explained.

"What if I refuse to go to this Gala?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You promised me that tomorrow was my day off. I still need to finish off a deposition. Becoming a Quidditch player isn't the most important thing to me right now." Hermione was stressed out – well, beyond stressed out. Her eyes were droopy from the deficiency of sleep, her hair was a tangled mess, and her muscles were sore.

Thoroughly persuaded, Katie turned to Hermione, eyes wide. "Hermione, please," she begged, "you've got to do this for us! Do you know what this means? We'll all be able to be introduced to every high member of the Quidditch society! Teams will be looking out for us and we'll be getting propositions galore!"

"This still sounds shaky to me," said Ginny, wringing the hem of her blouse. "How can this all happen for us? I'm very aware that scouts are looking at Katie and I, and I know we don't have the standing and fortune to turn that into our advantage, but, how can _you_, Oliver? How you can actually master this? Doesn't this seem … well … _difficult_?"

Oliver huffed, along with Ron. "I think Wood's pretty capable of handling everything Quidditch, Gin," Ron informed her haughtily.

"_Hello_!" alerted Hermione, stamping her foot, and then wincing afterwards at the impact. "I'm refusing your invitation to this Gala, Oliver. I can't go. I've got too much to do and Royce isn't contributing to this partnership."

"Then, Royce will," confirmed Oliver, walking away, broomstick over his shoulder. "Leave it to me, ladies," he drawled, smug. "I'll deal with everything."

* * *

Katie was lounging lazily on the couch on the balcony of her flat, sipping an already cold cup of tea. She waved lightly at her neighbor, Dennis, who had a date tonight. They were acquaintances, sometimes having a small talk outside, or discussing what was happening in their lives. Dennis was dating some Quidditch groupie who he met at a match. He told Katie that she was a gorgeous girl – long black hair flowing down to her luscious –

Katie frowned. It seemed that everyone had a significant other and she was the only oddball in the bunch. She hadn't been on many dates, especially after Hogwarts. Her life was based on Quidditch and her friends. Her parents, again, were traveling abroad, so she hasn't spoken to them in a while. Although they were always away, Katie couldn't help but smile at the thought of them together – like a true couple should be.

And that's what Katie desired the most – to be wanted like her mother was. She'd never been told she was beautiful, or gorgeous, or irresistible. She'd always been _pretty_ Katie – the Quidditch player with no figure; the tall, lanky, and unattractive girl that every guy wanted to be mates with. She was just the friend – and, the sad thing was, she believed, and still believes, that she always will be.

Sighing heavily, Katie angled her head to the right and spotted Hermione in the kitchen, holding a sheet of parchment, her face drained of color. Putting down her cup of tea, Katie slid open the glass door, and walked inside, still staring as Hermione unsteadily placed the parchment on the table. "Bloody hell," she heard Hermione curse.

Katie was puzzled. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Realization dawned on her face. "Is it Ron? Is it Harry? Is something the matter with Oliver? Oh, Circe, is it _Ginny_?!"

Hermione shook her head, still grasping the ends of the table until her knuckles turned white. "He's done it," she answered quietly. "The bloody pillock has done it!"

Curious and afraid, Katie snatched up the letter and read:

_Granger,_

_Send the depositions over. I'll be waiting at the corner office on the fifth floor. Don't be late. I'll need everything you've done and haven't done._

_Royce Bancroft_

A large smile appeared on Katie's face. "It's about time that lazy prat got some work done. He hasn't done anything!"

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione whispered harshly, her eyes flashing violently.

Katie squealed. "You're attending the Quidditch Gala! This is perfect! You can wear that flimsy, black dress that Ginny purchased for you in Muggle London!" Katie jumped up and down, obviously in complete happiness. She hugged Hermione, unaware of the murderous look on her face. "You should be getting ready, love. It takes a while to look beautiful."

Hermione glared at her angrily. "Are you insinuating that I need more time than allowed to look appropriate?"

Katie swallowed. "No – I just simply meant that _every_ girl needs a lot of time to look nice."

"If I'm wearing that sorry excuse for a dress, then you'll wear that red scrap of lingerie Ginny bought along with my dress," Hermione stated, stanch.

Katie looked outraged. "Are you joking?! It barely covers my bum and my chest is always popping out of it to say hello!"

Hermione grinned. "I'm getting ready. I suggest you owl Oliver about your date."

Katie groaned.

_ It had to be Hermione, didn't it?_


End file.
